Chuggaaconroy
Emiliano Rodolfo Rosales-Birou, better known on YouTube as Chuggaaconroy, is a popular Let's Player. He is known for his bad puns, high optimism, frequent hilarious freak-outs, and epic fails in his videos. Let's Plays #''Earthbound'' (SNES/Wii U) Playlist #''Mother'' (Famicom/Wii U/Played on emulator) Playlist #''Paper Mario'' (N64/Wii Virtual Console) Playlist #''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (SNES/Wii Virtual Console) Playlist #''Mother 3'' (GBA/Played fan translation) Playlist #''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (GCN) Playlist #''Pokémon FireRed'' (GBA) Playlist #''Super Mario Sunshine'' (GCN) Playlist #''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (GCN/Wii U) Playlist #''Pokémon Crystal'' (GBC) Playlist #''Super Luigi Galaxy'' (Wii) Playlist #''Pikmin'' (GCN/Wii) Playlist #''Ōkami'' (Wii/PS2) Playlist #''Luigi's Mansion'' (GCN) Playlist #''Pikmin 2'' (GCN/Wii) Playlist #''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (N64/GCN/Wii/3DS) Playlist #''Pokémon Emerald'' (GBA/Played through a GameBoy player) Playlist #''Super Paper Mario'' (Wii) Playlist #''Ōkamiden'' (DS) Playlist #''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (Wii) Playlist #''Pokémon Colosseum'' (GCN) Playlist #''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' (GBC/3DS eShop) Playlist #''Super Mario 64 DS (DS) Playlist #Kid Icarus Uprising'' (3DS) Playlist #''Sonic Colors'' (Wii/DS) Playlist #''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (3DS) Playlist #''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' (GCN) Playlist #''Xenoblade Chronicles'' (Wii/New 3DS) Playlist #''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (GBA/Wii U) Playlist #''Pikmin 3'' (Wii U) Playlist History Chuggaaconroy began his first Let's Play Earthbound in March 2008. He has since completed 29 games in approximately one game every three months with the exception of Xenoblade Chronicles which ran for about 8 months. Personality Chuggaaconroy might as well be called Chuggaacommedian. His passion for bad puns-just look at him in Kid Icarus Uprising-and running gags has led him to lead a comedic and playful life. LP Hints In episode 108 of Xenoblade Chronicles, Emile mentioned munny from Kingdom Hearts. He also mentioned Second Wind, a spell from the Kingdom Hearts games, in Episode 15. This could be because he was thinking about Kingdom Hearts after recording for it. During his Pokémon Colosseum LP, he said, "A lot of you guys wanted me to do Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness at the same time as Pokémon Platinum. This might be a hint that Chuggaaconroy is going to do a Pokémon Platinum LP in the future. He has also said on a few occasions in Pokémon Colosseum that he plans to LP the Pokémon series in order. He has also responded to a YouTube comment suggesting Epic Mickey, stating that he might be considering it. He also replied to a comment suggesting Minecraft, stating it would be hard to do but that he could figure something out. He referenced that game later in an episode of his Animal Crossing: New Leaf LP.'' Catchphrases Hey everybody its Chuggaaconroy last time on... See Chuggaaconroy/Quotes Gallery See Chuggaaconroy/Gallery 194px-EmileatTSG.jpg Default.jpg Xenoblade Profile Picture.jpg Trivia *Chuggaaconroy has pulled two April Fool's pranks on his fans: The first was an intentionally bad LP of Mega Man 2, made as a parody of all the poor-quality Mega Man 2 ''LPs on YouTube. In 2011, he said ''Pikmin 2 was his 14th Let's Play, but Let's Play 14 turned out to be Luigi's Mansion. However, Pikmin 2 was done as Let's Play 15. *He once uploaded videos of Pokémon Platinum, filmed with a camcorder, showing himself battling his rival, Team Galactic, Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and Frontier Brains as well as capturing legendary Pokémon. These have since been removed because he has stated that they were a "couple of tutorial videos". *Chuggaaconroy is not autistic; he revealed he was actually misdiagnosed as a child as his school thought his unusual behavior was a mental disability. *Chuggaaconroy's favourite Pokémon design is Wartortle, though in Pokémon FireRed he chose Bulbasaur. His favourite Pokémon is Archeops. *When Chugga was younger, his mothers' nickname for him was Mimikins. *Chugga had four siblings who died as miscarriages. *Chugga himself almost died at six months old due to an allergic reaction. *Emile didn't speak for the first 2 years of his life, because he thought he wasn't supposed to. This caused his parents to think he was mute, until one time he got mad and started speaking. *After not speaking for the first 2 years of his life, the first thing Chuggaaconroy said was the entire Alphabet. *Chuggaaconroy was in line for the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad in Disneyland when it derailed in 2003. He hasn't gone on a roller coaster since. *Chuggaaconroy has 2 cats, named Teddy from Mother 1, and Kirby, from the series of the same name. He also had a cat named after Jak from Jak and Daxter. **The former is also the namesake for a Pokémon Chugga used during his Pokémon Emerald LP. *Chugga is well known for his puns and corny jokes. *He got approved for a house because his name came up before Chuck Norris on Google at the time. *He once jousted with his cat Teddy during StephenVlog here *Chuggaaconroy is tone deaf, as he's stated in many LPs. *He has noted that A Link to the Past is his least favorite Zelda game (excluding the CD-I games), while The Wind Waker is his favorite. *People have paid him to do pranks on him. *He has a huge collection of video game plushies and action figures and MLP figures. *He never visits the Game Grumps Channel according to his Twitter. *In episode 29 of his Super Mario 64 DS Let's Play, he has said that his father abused drugs and alcohol. *Chuggaaconroy's dad thought video games were from the Devil, but drugs were okay. *As a child, Chugga enjoyed going to clock stores, as all the ticking and tocking fascinated him. *He has been on the GameStation Podcast twice. *He believes the Gamecube is an underrated system. *He does not believe in pirating or emulating video games unless it is the only way to play them. He expressed this in his Mother 1/ Earth Bound Zero and Mother 3 Let's Plays. *He is incredibly generous, as he was invited to Stephen Georg's house for the Fourth of July, and he gave him and his wife, Mal, a special edition Zombie U Wii U with a Wii U Pro Controller, Zombie U, New Super Mario Bros. U, Kid Icarus Uprising, a 500 GB hard drive, an SD card, two Wii remote plus controllers (Wii U version), two nunchucks, and 4 Nintendo eShop gift cards. He also gave Stephen a Xbox One for Christmas 2014, because Stephen had said to him he wanted to LP games on it. *He also gave away 24 copies of Xenoblade Chronicles to his friends for Christmas in 2013. And he gave away 30 copies of the game for his viewers for a contest in his Xenoblades LP including four factory sealed ones. *The most requested LP's from his fans are: Epic Mickey, Zelda: Skyward Sword, any Pokémon game and Super Mario Galaxy 2. He has said he tries not to do new games and won't be doing Pokémon X and Pokémon Y for a few years. *Chugga has had a history with getting sick when an LP has been going smoothly, most recently with Kid Icarus Uprising, Sonic Colors, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, ''and his hiatus with ''Xenoblade Chronicles. *MasaeAnela is known to be the "girl version" of Chuggaaconroy. *Emile's favorite game series of all time is Pokémon because it got him into RPGs, which is his favorite genre today. *His favorite video game of all time is Xenoblade Chronicles. *His favorite drink is Dr. Pepper. So much that he claimed in Earthbound that his doctor had warned him about getting diabetes from the drink. *He was actually excited for Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. *He likes Super Smash Bros. Brawl better than Super Smash Bros. Melee. *He still plays Brawl every week and he stopped playing Melee under 3 weeks. *He had over 46,000 Pokémon cards when he used to collect them. *He can't stand the Playstation 3, he also said the PS3 just seems hard to love with its high price point and few exclusives, he was a big fan of PS1 and PS2 for the killer library that PS3 lacks. *He owns 4 Nintendo DS's, one of which was signed by Reggie Fils-Aime, the President of Nintendo of America, in person. *He has a Windows but he wishes he had a Mac. *He planned to go to college for broadcasting, speaking, or narration just like his videos. *He hasn't seen his father in more than 5 years. *He was such a good gamer in elementary school that people started rumors that his mother played a Game Boy everyday while she was pregnant with him. *He never wanted Geno in Brawl. He wonders if that makes him a bad person. *He loves Kingdom Hearts 1 but despises Kingdom Hearts 2. *He owns two GameCube download disks that were used in conventions such as E3. *He has the same birthday as Julian Lennon and Buddha, which is April 8th. *He feels he is very overrated on YouTube. *He is the only person he knows who got 120 shines on Super Mario Sunshine. *He owns a pair of green converse but never wore them. He has no idea why he even bought them. *He's had a computer with internet access since 1993. * He once discovered a colony of ants living inside his Xbox 360. * He only ever had one detention in his life and it was for something he didn't do. A girl who hated him falsely claimed he sexually harassed her in sixth grade and at the time, he didn't even know what the term "sexually harassed" meant. * When he was nine, he didn't brush his teeth for two weeks in an attempt to break a world record. To this day, his family hasn't been able to afford to take him to a dentist since he was eight years old, one year before that. * He is a fan of the Japanese version of One Piece. * He once pulled an April Fools joke on his mom telling her he got a girl pregnant. It took him over an hour of convincing her to believe it was an April Fools joke. * His least favorite Mario game is Super Mario Bros. 3, even lower than American Super Mario Bros. 2. * He has stated that his biggest inspiration to make videos was ProtonJon. * He says that he can fall asleep by crossing his arms and tilting his head downward while sitting, standing, or even walking. * He says he almost never has a dream that isn't a premonition of the future or a nightmare. * He lost a friend by dissing the PS3 and saying that he liked the Wii and 360 better. * He says that he has only been beaten up one time throughout high school and the kid who beat him up actually died before he finished high school. * His first job was with Regal Cinemas, his boss considered him his best worker, he was Employee of the Month twice, and he only left because his mom forced him to. * He can't stand Final Fantasy X. * He has stated that he rarely watches TV. * He says he was always a bad student in school until his Junior year of high school. He even once got a 12% in a class in 8th Grade. Despite this, he is usually the smart person in his group of friends. * He can't stand people who say that "Animes aren't cartoons." * He owns more than 16 Wii games, more than 19 Gamecube games, and more than 25 Virtual Console games. His Wii is his most-played system because of this. * His username was originally Chugga A. Conroy as a randomly generated name from the first website he ever joined, Cartoon Orbit, but since other websites don't allow spaces and punctuation, it became all one word. He used this username for 12 years. * He says he hasn't eaten McDonalds for over 4 years since he boycotted it. * He is 6'2" and 157 LBS. * In the 7th episode of Xenoblade Chronicles, he referenced Fullmetal Alchemist. * One of his favorite character designs is Miqol from Xenoblade Chronicles. * His favorite song in Xenoblade Chronicles is "Zanza" * He once mentioned his school was so bad, they once took a field trip to a Walmart. * Chuggaaconroy has a bit of a reputation for not doing bonus episodes for his LP's. Sometimes he eventually comes back and does them (example: Pikmin 2) and sometimes he never goes back to the LP. (example: Sonic Colours) * He once thought the word vernacular was a name for a sexual organ. * He was once accused on Twitter of being a transphobic because of his Birdo voice. * Likes his food abnormally spicy. *Chugga is still a virgin TheRunawayGuys TheRunawayGuys is a group of 79 popular Let's Players: Chuggaaconroy (Emile), NintendoCapriSun (Tim), ProtonJon (Jon), and many others. Chugga usually does the updating of the channel, with Jon filling in occasionally. Mcjuggernuggets helps too. They currently have 15 completed collabs. *Their 1st collab was Mario Party, with Chugga as DK, Jon as Mario, and NCS as Yoshi. SO HAPPY! *Their 2nd collab was New Super Mario Bros. Wii, with JoshJepson as a special guest. Chugga played as Mario. NCS as Luigi, Josh as Yellow Toad and Jon as Blue Toad. *Their 3rd collab was Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary. Since this game is meant for two players only, they had to switch who was playing every time they hit a character selection screen. *Their 4th collab was Mario Party 2, once again with Chugga as DK, Jon as Mario, and NCS as Yoshi. *Their 5th collab was Kirby's Return to Dreamland, with Chugga as Kirby. Jon as Meta Knight (and sometimes the blue Kirby), and NCS as King Dedede. *Their 6th collab was LittleBigPlanet, with each player making a costume for their Sackboy prior to beginning the LP. Chugga played as the Mustachioed Rainbow Shark, Jon as the Mexican Penguin (aka Ludicolo), NCS as Victorian Lady Gaga, and special guest Lucahjin as Patchwork Horse, named "My Balls" after the horse from her Barbie's Horse Adventure Mystery Ride collab with JoshJepson. *Their 7th collab was Wii Party, with each of the 3 playing as a Mii that they made of themselves. *Their 8th collab is New Super Mario Bros. U, with Chugga as Mario, NCS as Luigi, Jon as Blue Toad, and returning guest JoshJepson as Yellow Toad. *They also have an ongoing side project, Fortune Street. They have so far done four boards, with Lucahjin on board 2, SuperJeenuis on board 3,and MasaeAnela on board 4 as special guests. Chugga plays as Bowser Jr. (for the first and second time) and DK (for the third round), Jon as Waluigi, NCS as Yoshi, Lucah as Daisy, SuperJeenuis as Stella (from Dragon Quest IX), and MasaeAnela as Carver (of Dragon Quest IV). ** Together, Chugga as DK and MasaeAnela as Carver named District A and B on the board "Mt. Magmageddon" appropriately for their characters' statures; it is now: "Muscle Island". *Their 9th collab was Castle Crashers, with Chugga as Red Knight, Tim as Green Knight, Jon as Blue Knight, and SuperJeenuis as Orange Knight. *Their 10th collab was'' Mario Party 3''. Chugga plays as DK, NCS plays as Yoshi, and Jon plays as Waluigi. *Another small side project, later becoming their 13th collab, was Dokapon Kingdom, where Jon was a blue Warrior, Thief, then Cleric(or the Shark Pope), Chugga was a red Warrior, Magician, then Darkling for 2 weeks, and NCS was a green Thief and Warrior. *Their 11th collab was WarioWare,Inc.:Mega Party Game$! ''where Chugga was 9-Volt, NCS was either Drublon or Jimmy, and Jon switched between the rest of the players. *Their 12th collab was ''New Super Luigi U, with Chugga playing as Yellow Toad, NCS playing as Luigi, and Jon as Blue Toad. *Their 13th collab was Dokapon Kingdom, it started as a side project but they later decided to consider it an LP. *Their 14th collab was Mario Party 4, using the same characters as Mario Party 3. * Their 15th collab was Rayman Origins. ''Chugga played as Rayman, NCS as Grand Minimus and Queen Teensie, and Jon as Globox. * Their 16th collab was ''Little Big Planet 2 ''on PS3 with guest Lucahjin returning as the fourth player. * Their 17th collab was Super Mario 3D World on the Wii U, with Chugga as Mario (And Rosalina for the last stage), NCS as Luigi, Jon as Blue Toad, and guest MasaeAnela as Princess Peach. * At three points Chugga has done parody of theme songs of Hanna Barbara cartoons, using the the name of one of the other LPers. So far he has done the following: **Meet JoshJepson (Jetsons, ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii) **Meet the Timstones (Flinstones, New Super Mario Bros. U) **Runaway-niacs (Animaniacs, New Super Luigi U) **Tiny Tim Adventures (Tiny Toon Adventures, Super Mario 3D World) *Many fans have been demanding that he does 'Chugga-Doo' (Scooby-Doo) They have also done a few random side videos, as well as tournaments, which include: *''Super Smash Bros'': A round robin tournament between the three of them. Chugga played as Ness, Jon as Mario and Captain Falcon, and NCS as Yoshi and Fox. *''Mario Kart 64'': A Balloon Battle on each course, as well as a race on Rainbow Road. Chugga played as Wario, Jon as Mario, and NCS as Yoshi. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'': A double-elimination tournament with 10 participants: Chugga (Lucas), Jon (Ike), NCS (Diddy Kong), JoshJepson (Link), Lucahjin (Ganondorf), SuperJeenius (Zelda), Donnabellez (Yoshi), Aloyalgamer (Marth), SKArmedageddon (Lucas), and DiabetusSA (Mario). *''Mario Power Tennis'': A single-elimination tournament with 9 participants: Chugga (Bowser Jr.), Jon (Luigi), NCS (Yoshi), JoshJepson (Koopa Troopa), Lucahjin (Peach), Aloyalgamer (Mario), PurpleRodri (Daisy), cloudfangLP (Shy Guy), and JonPaula (Mario). *''Wii Sports'': Showing off each of the 5 sports, with each of them playing as a Mii of themselves. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'': A competition between the three of them in Coin Rush mode. Obviously, all of them played as Mario. *''Super Smash Bros.: A double-elimination tournament with 16 participants: Chugga (Ness), Jon (Mario), NCS (Yoshi), JoshJepson (Luigi), Lucahjin (Jigglypuff), SuperJeenius (Mario), Donnabellez (Yoshi), PurpleRodri (Kirby), Pcull44444 (Ness), AttackingTucans (Link), StephenPlays (Ness), Stephen's wife Mal (Pikachu), and Tyler (Pikachu), Tyson (Pikachu), Spencer (Captain Falcon), and Chris (Fox) from WiiRikeToPray. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash: A single-elimination tournament with 22 participants on teams: Team Curly Mustaches (CloudFangLP (Luigi) and GaiaCrusher9 (Yoshi)), Team Purple Pwniez (SullyPwnz (Paratroopa) and PurpleRodri (Koopa Troopa)), Team StephenPlays (StephenPlays (Baby Luigi) and Mal (Toadette and Paratroopa)), Team PressBallsToContinue (Dodger (Paratroopa) and Lucahjin (Koopa Troopa)), Team Beard Willis (Jon (Paratroopa) and The Completionst (Koopa Troopa)), The Orange Yoshis (YoshiToMario (Baby Mario) and Munching Orange (Baby Luigi)), The Jepsons (JoshJepson (Bowser Jr.) and NCS (Diddy Kong)), The StreetPassers (Chugga (Toad) and MasaeAnela (Koopa Troopa and Toadette)), Team Koopa Krew (KoopaKungFu (Diddy Kong (with Toad in True Finals) and SirEnobmort (Toad and Koopa Troopa (with Luigi in True Finals)), Team Retsupurae (Diabetus (Mario) and SlowBeef (Luigi)) and Team 41 Pimps (ShadowMarioXLI (Bowser Jr.) and Madame Wario (Wario)). *''Burnout Revenge: A competition between the 3 guys, MasaeAnela, and Lucahjin, to create the largest crashes possible in Crash Party mode. *''Wii Play: The 3 guys did a sort of Round Robin through the 9 games of Wii Play ''similar to what they did in their Brawl collab, using their Miis from ''Wii Sports and Wii Party. *''Bomberman Live Battlefest:'' A single elimination tournament between 24 Let's Players, (the 3 guys, Stephen & Mal, MasaeAnela, PurpleRodri, LiamSix, Munching Orange, JoshJepson, Dodger, The Completionist, KoopaKungFu, SullyPwns, Chris from WiiRiketoPray, Lucahjin, KoshiSushi, BrutalMoose, SirEnobMort, SpaceHamster, Pcull44444, AttackingTucans, ALoyalGamer, and JonPaula) with the Revenge Rule on Super Mode. *''Super Smash Bros for Wii U'': A single elimination tournament between 20 Let's Players: the three guys, Stephen and Mal, MaseAnela, Yoshiller2, Tom Fawkes, JonTron (who left before round 1, meaning the only person he had beat, Tom Fawkes, took his place) Edobean, PKSparkxx, SullyPwnz, Luchajin, SmoothMcGroove, SomeCallMeJohnny, GlitchxCity, AttackingTucans, NintendoFanFTW (who also left before round 1, being replaced by Cobanermani456), JoshJepson and ExandShadow. Channel Link: www.youtube.com/user/TheRunawayGuys TheRunawayGuys Trivia *TheRunawayGuys have always had other Let's Players such as, JoshJepson, Lucahjin, SuperJeenuis, etc. **Other commonly suggested LPers who have yet to make an appearance on TRG include; PhantomSavage and KZX (AKA the BastardBrothers) *TheRunawayGuys changed their background on their channel. It used to be a city with a bunch of gaming references like a billboard that said "Kirby's Kitchen" and a warp pipe on a building. Now it is just a city, with an arrow that says "TheRunawayGuys" and pointing at animated faces of NCS, Chugga, and Jon. *The animated faces on the channel were made by ACFan120, who has made TheRunawayGuys animations previously. *TheRunawayGuys have begun using Waluigi as a running gag, coming up with ideas for his backstory from stuff they experience in games with him. Thus far they have that: **Waluigi runs a Bridal Boutique. **Waluigi likes Superman. **Waluigi is married to Bowser. **Waluigi forgot their anniversary. **Waluigi has a coffee shop named Wabucks. ** Waluigi ate Kirby's Strawberry Shortcake. ** Waluigi is the only person who likes the Phillips CD-I Zelda games. Category:Chuggaaconroy Category:Real Life People Category:Let's Players